User blog:DeemaIsBestGuppy/*2*0*1*5*
(Edit: Just moving this image I edited for the homepage over here) Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had or are still having a good holiday season! :D Thanksgiving was tasty, I got money & clothes for Christmas and New Year’s Eve was kinda boring. X3 I can’t believe I missed the parades last year! That was the first time I’ve ever missed them! o_o; For as long as I can remember anyway… 2014 was a pretty good year for me overall, and I’m hoping 2015 will be even better. Some of My Favorite Moments of 2014 & Other Highlights •''' Getting a new mic and a new pair of headphones.' Thanks again, sister's boyfriend! And thanks again, dad! • '''Getting to make more fandubs.' I didn’t make as many as I had planned but I’m glad I did something. X) • My step-brother’s wedding. Best wedding ever! And first wedding I’ve been to in a long time. I love my family <3 • Getting a response from a crew member on a show I like. I made the weirdest squeak. XD • Making more friends off and on the internet. Friiiiiiiiendz • Meeting up with a couple of art friends I hadn’t seen in a long time. Two of my friends from college, transferred after the first year. I wanted us to meet again before the summer. We did end up meeting at the mall. It was wonderful to see them again. ^_^ • My new phone. '''I got an LG Smartphone towards the end of the summer. I have conformed to society. xD I didn’t really care for having a Smartphone at first but I really needed an upgrade. • Working on things related to my original stories.' Fanart is fun but I plan on doing so much with my originals. They need some love… and a lot of work. •' 'Bubble Guppies Merch! ''' I have a good amount now! • '''Crazy-fun chat moments!' Like this one. xD •'''Getting to discover more about the show and the people who make it. '''Finding out the connections that this show has with other things I like makes me love it even more. :D '''My Goals For 2015 • Watching that new SpongeBob movie in theaters. I am so hype for this movie you have no idea. • To pass all my classes. '''Because why not? Having to repeat a class is annoying. • '''To redesign my room. Because it looks BAD. Not that it’s extremely mess but it just looks bland, outdated and unfinished. I want it to have a more of a theme that reflects my style~ • Hang out with friends more. Because I don’t put enough effort into being with them as much as I should. >_>; Sometimes it is school work or one of my projects that keep me from doing so but I want to have a better connection with them during the times that I can. •''' To have better time management. Ugh, do get me started. • To make more comics. I have too many ideas I need to put out. • Make money. I’m tired of depending on other people for money. I want to have my own money to buy the things I need and want. • '''Sell artwork. I’ve sold some things here and there but I want to get more serious with it. I want to at least come up with pieces I could sell. Maybe I’ll open an online store or two… maybe even do commissions and make things available as prints on deviantART. I want to do something ''with this… •' Go to another convention.' Cause I’ve only been to one twice. X) No, I’m not gonna tell you which one because it was local and it was a small one so…you’ve probably never heard of it. *Hipster glasses* • '''Cosplay.' Again, too many ideas. I cosplayed as Amethyst from Steven Universe during the second time I’ve been to the local convention. I’m wondering if anyone realized who I was; the show hadn’t premièred yet. XD (No pics for you!) • Get big projects done. Too many good ideas. I need to take those sketches and turning them into something better. • Go back in into animating. Too. Many. Ideas. I’ve been wanting to do more serious animations and have an old animation program installed to my computer now. I have no excuse. I need to make SOMETHING. • Make music. I have a music program now. If only my computer would read the CD so I can dabble with it... • Do more voice work. '''Now that I have a new mic, I should be doing more of this. I love recording and I want to see if I can make it a side career. I want to come up with a demo reel and audition for more projects. I also need to get back to some projects I’m already in. Gonna do that before my break is over; it’s hard to find time to record in college. Dx • '''Collab with others. Because collabs are fun. • Get more work done on my original stuff. Already doing that, need to do more of it. •''' Get the fanfic I’m working on posted before Valentine’s Day.' Or at least have the chapters that are finished up by that date. I have my reasons, lol. • '''Get my driver’s license. '''Because my dad won’t leave me alone about it and I’m gonna have to drive again at some point. I’m not in a rush to do this goal; I didn’t like driving back in Driver’s ED and it’s gonna be a while before I get my own car anyway. There is the option of using my parents’ cars…but yeah. • '''Make a book of all my memories.' Because I want to look back at them and so I won’t forget certain things that have happened in my life. Maybe like a scrapbook or something. • Finish my video games. '''I still haven’t completed Pokémon Pearl or Mario Galaxy 2. x_x It’s been too long… • '''Get the Community Section fully up and running. '''Still gotta work on it... • '''Go some place cool. '''I’ve been trying to go to the aquarium for a while. Would be nice if I can do that this year since I’m on an aquatic show kick. I wanna do some studies. :3 • '''To be more outgoing. '''I’m not as shy as I used to be but I need to stop being so nervous… • '''To revise those development tabs. Because I said I would. • To post my reviews & theory blogs. I said I would do that. • To catch the holiday parades this year. Because I don’t want to miss them again! XD • Cook and bake more. '''Because it’s fun! (And tasty! 8P ) I haven’t done enough with it. • '''Craft more. I have a tub of clay I’ve hardly used and I have some sewing ideas I want to get to. • '''To catch the holiday parades this year. '''Because I don’t want to miss them again! XD Well, that's it! Thanks for reading this if you did. Gonna work harder to achive my goals this year. And If I don't get to some of them...there's always next year! :D ~DIBG Category:Blog posts